NACHWUCHS!
by Mrs.Bloom2
Summary: Claire erwischt Jamie mit einer anderen. Hat ihre Beziehung eine Zukunft? (Es wird zwie FF's zum gleiche n Thema geben, weil meine Freundin auch darüber schreibt *g*) > AB ZWEITES KAPITEL
1. Anmerkungen

Noch ein Kind?  
  
=Alles, was Diana Gabaldon erfunden hat gehört ihr, was ich mir ausgedacht habe ausschließlich mir!=  
  
~Prolog~  
  
Frankreich im Jahre 1744. Ludwig XV. ist an der Macht. Erst vor wenigen Wochen sind Claire und Jamie ins Haus von Jared, Jamies Onkel, eingezogen, um seine Geschäfte zu regeln.  
  
  
  
~Kapitel 1~  
  
Es war inzwischen März 1744. Jamie und ich hatten uns in Jareds Haus wunderbar eingelebt und ich kam nun auch damit zurecht, dass die Diener "meine" häuslichen Arbeiten erledigten. "Kann ich nicht einmal ausschlafen?" Die Sonne schien heute, obwohl es erst März war genau auf mein Bett. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Es war erst 7.30 Uhr.  
  
"Mmpf." Ich sah neben mich, doch das Bett war lehr. Jamie war schon das vierte Mal diese Woche Früh aufgestanden und einfach gegangen. Ohne mir je zu erzählen wo er gewesen war. Es kam mir sehr merkwürdig vor. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür  
  
"Madame Fraser, ich soll ihnen von ihren Mann ausrichten lassen, dass er heute frühestens 18.00 Uhr nach Hause kommt. Sie sollen sich aber keine Sorgen machen. Er muss nur ein paar Dinge im Hafen erledigen."  
  
"Danke. Stellen sie doch bitte schon das Frühstück auf den Tisch." Ich zog mich an und ging runter um zu essen.  
  
"Brauchen sie heute irgendetwas Madame Fraser, was ich besorgen muss?"  
  
"Nein, nein." Ich beschloss um mir den Tag zu vertreiben meine beste Freundin Luise zu besuchen.  
  
  
  
"Claire, ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber es wird gemunkelt, dass Jamie dir nicht ganz treu ist."  
  
"Wer sagt denn so was, Luise? Das sind doch alles nur Gerüchte."  
  
"Mag sein. Lassen wir das Thema. Kannst du mir noch mal erklären, wie lang man denn nun genau die Ruhladen kochen muss, damit sie schön zart werden?" Luise schaffte es immer wunderbar das Thema zu wechseln. Und so unterhielten wir und bis es Abend wurde und ich mich wieder nach Hause bringen ließ.  
  
  
  
Jamie war schon da. Das erkannte ich sofort als ich seine Schuhe neben der Tür stehen sah. Er saß schon am Tisch und aß. "Schön dich auch mal wieder zu sehen Herr Fraser"  
  
"Reg dich nicht auf. Du wusstest genauso wie ich, dass wir die Zeit in Frankreich nicht nur mit ausruhen verbringen werden, Claire." , gab Jamie mürrisch zurück.  
  
"Es ist nur, dass du seit einer Woche jeden Früh schon aus dem Haus bist, wenn ich aufwache. Wenigsten mit dir zusammen Frühstücken würde ich gerne. Und mal wieder Sex wäre auch ganz gut.", antwortete ich.  
  
"Wenn ich wichtigeres zu tun habe, dann kann ich auch nix machen!"  
  
"Diese ganze Weinhändlerei ist dir wichtiger als unsere Ehe?" Der Streit war voll im Gange. Und wir gingen an diesem Abend getrennt zu Bett.  
  
  
  
Jamie war schon wieder weg, als mich die Sonne aus dem Schlaf riss. Schon gestern Nacht hatte ich mir Gedanken gemacht, über das, was Luise gesagt hatte. Jamie hatte mir schon in Leoch die Treue geschworen. Ich war nun auch schwanger, also konnte es auch nicht der Kinderwunsch sein. Aber warum sollte er? Um die Widersprüche in mir zu klären, fuhr ich zum Hafen um Jamie zu suchen. Ich wollt ihm von dem, was Luise erzählt hatte berichten und ihn nach seiner Meinung dazu befragen. "Guten Morgen Murtagh, hast du meinen Mann heute schon gesehen?"  
  
"Ja. Er ist in seinem Büro gleich dort drüben. Er wird aber sehr beschäftigt sein."  
  
"Ich muss trotzdem mit ihm reden.", sagte ich und stapfte Richtung Büro. Ich klopfte gar nicht erst, sonder ging gleich hinein. Was ich sah, lies mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Tränen überströmt rannt ich hinaus und fuhr nach Haus, um mich dort in mein Zimmer zu verkriechen und über das Gesehene nachzudenken.  
  
  
  
+++bitte Kritik (und Lob?) reviewen. Freu mich über alles. Oder auch nicht. Muss dazusagen, dass diese Geschichte, oder besser das erste Kapitel und Einwirkung von 1,5l Pepsi-Twist entstanden ist und ich das erste mal für die Weltöffentlichkeit schreibe. Nächstes Kapitel kommt irgendwann dazu... +++ 


	2. Streit

=Alles, was Diana Gabaldon erfunden hat gehört ihr, was ich mir ausgedacht habe ausschließlich mir!=  
  
~Kapitel 2~  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte mir doch geschworen immer bei mir zu bleiben. Wieso nur? Ich heulte immer noch, als Jamie hereinkam: "Claire, hör mir zu!"  
  
"Wieso sollte ich dir noch zuhören? Du hast dein Wort gebrochen. Ich dachte, dass man sich auf den Eid eines Schotten verlassen könne!" , schrie ich ihn an und rannte weg. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Weg von Jamie, weg von Paris, weg aus dem 18.Jahrhundert. Als ich mich am Craig Na Dun für Jamie entschied, dachte ich, dass ich mit ihm glücklich werde. Aber ich hatte mich fatal geirrt. Meine Gedanken kreisten nur um Jamie. Und um Frank, den ich verleugnet hatte. Warum hatte ich das getan? Frank hätte mich bestimmt nicht betrogen. Ich war inzwischen außerhalb von Jamies Reichweite und beschloss die Nacht in einer Pension zu verbringen, wo mich Jamie nicht finden würde. Geld hatte ich noch etwas bei mir.  
  
  
  
Warum? Warum nur? Ich fand keine Antwort. Es war nun schon Abends. Den ganzen Tag hatte ich schon geheult. Nur wegen meinem Mann. Warum tat er so was mir nur an? Er weiß, dass ich schwanger bin. Er hatte keinen Grund so was zu tun. Aber ihn zu fragen? Nein! Niemals! Soll er doch kommen und sich wenigstens entschuldigen. Und mir ein Schiff nach Schottland besorgen, damit ich zu meinem Frank zurück konnte. Mein Vertrauen in ihn war weg. Vollkommen weg. Er wird es nicht mehr schaffen mich zu ihm zurückzuholen. Vor Erschöpfung schlief ich ein.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen klopfte es. "Claire? Mach auf! Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist! Lass mich rein! Ich muss mit dir reden!", es war Jamie. Ich konnte die Wut, aber auch die Angst in seiner Stimme hören.  
  
"Warum sollte ich? Du hast einfach mit einer anderen rumgemacht. So etwas ist für mich unverzeihlich!", obwohl ich versuchte nicht zu schluchzen, konnte ich es nicht verhindern.  
  
"Lass mich wenigstens mit dir reden! Das schuldest du mir mindestens!"  
  
"Was sollte ich dir noch schulden? DU schuldest mir etwas. Lass mich in Ruhe James!", selten nannte ich ihn so, aber Jamie fand ich nicht angebracht.  
  
"Hör mich an! Claire, ich kann es erklären!", er war nun auch aufgebracht.  
  
"Was kannst du erklären? Sie? War wohl ein Ausrutscher. Du brauchtest einfach mal wieder irgendeine!"  
  
"Es reicht! Hör jetzt zu. Aber erst lass mich rein!"  
  
"Oder ich geh. Für immer.", hängte er noch an. Ich ließ ihn rein. Er hatte zumindest eine Anhörung verdient. Als ich ihn sah, erschrak ich. Es war zwar mitten in der Nacht und kein Licht brannte, aber trotzdem konnte ich seine Ausgequollenen Augen erkennen. Er muss den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht nach mir gesucht haben. Er setzte ich auf einen Stuhl und funkelte mich an.  
  
"Warum?", fragte ich ihn. "Warum?", meine Glieder verspannten sich.  
  
"Sie drohte mir, dass sie mich bei der Gendarmerie anzeigen würde. Das ich illegalen Handel betreibe."  
  
"Das rechtfertigt gar nichts! War sie wenigstens gut?"  
  
"Wie bitte? Du willst wissen, ob sie gut war? Was soll das?"  
  
"War sie gut? Ja, oder Nein?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich dir darauf eine Antwort geben? Das geht dich erstens nicht an und zweites frage ich mich, was es bedeuten sollte. Denkst du ich schlaf freiwillig mit irgendeiner Frau, wenn ich eine wunderschöne Frau zu Hause sitzen habe, von der ich ein Kind erwarte? Warum sollte ich?"  
  
"Was weiß ich? Ich bin keine triebgesteuerter Mann!", langsam wurde ich wütend. Er hatte mir Gründe genannt, wieso er nicht mit ihr hätte schlafen sollen, aber er hatte es getan!  
  
"Claire! Ich musste!"  
  
"Du musstest gar nichts! Du wolltest nur ein schnelles Vergnügen. Wie an jedem Morgen letzte Woche!"  
  
"Also! Warum lasse ich mir das von dir überhaupt bieten? Es war keinerlei Liebe im Spiel! Sie zwing mich dazu!"  
  
"Und, ist sie wenigstens schwanger? Hast du jetzt endlich ein Kind? Denkst du nicht an mich? Ich trage unsere Kind zur Zeit aus. Ich sorge dafür, dass es gesund geboren wird. Ich habe mich auf unsere kleine Familie gefreut. Aber du, du zerstörst alles! Ohne Rücksichtnahme auf mich und mein Baby!"  
  
"Dein Baby?"  
  
"JA! Mein Baby. Du fickst ja mit einer anderen rum!"  
  
"Es st auch mein Baby! Ich habe es gezeugt! Ich hatte vor es ordentlich zu erziehen. Ich wollte mit dir eine glückliche Zukunft beschreiten. Aber du? Du machst alles kaputt. Nur weil ich mit einer anderen geschlafen habe!"  
  
"Also war es doch dein Wille mit ihr rumzumachen! Mich einfach zu betrügen! Lass mich doch in Ruhe! Ich werde mein Kind allein großziehen. Nur ich. Es wird nichts von dir erfahren. Nichts! Du wirst ein Niemand sein. Und später, wenn es fragt, wer den sein Papa sei, sagt ich ihm, dass sein Papa ein großer Vollidiot war! Und das sein Papa seine Mama betrogen hat! Und das sein Papa triebgesteuert ist. Und das sein Papa sich nicht um es gekümmert hat!"  
  
"Wenn du das empfindest, dann geh. Such dir in Paris eine Wohnung. Ich werde dich nicht mehr belästigen!"  
  
"Das werde ich machen! Aufniewiedersehen Herr James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser!" Die Tür krachte und Jamie war weg. Für immer und ewig. Niewieder würde ich ihn sehen müssen. Den, der mein Herz zerbrochen hat. Den, der mich betroßen hat. Den, dessen Kind ich austrage.  
  
  
  
+++ Das Kapitel is wenigsten a bissel länger als das erste und es ist nur unter Einwirkung von Musik entstanden. Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt weiß ich nicht, weil ich große Probleme habe. Sehr große. +++ 


	3. Erneuter Kontakt

~Kapitel 3~ ~Erneuter Kontakt~  
  
Ich war allein. Ganz allein. Um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, arbeitete und arbeitete ich im Hospiz. So verstrich die Zeit. 7 Monate vergingen und ich gebar eine kleine Tochter. Faith. Völlig gesund. Genauso wie ich. Ich gewöhnte mich daran, allein für sie zu sorgen und legte erst einmal eine Pause ein. Ich verbrachte den Tag in meinem Pensionszimmer, beschäftigte mich mit meiner Tochter und versuchte Jamie zu vergessen. Aber ich sah Jamie jeden Tag. Die blauen Augen und die ein bisschen zu lange Nase. Manchmal brach ich in Tränen aus, wenn ich Faith nachts über die Wange strich und sie darauf schmunzelte. Wie Jamie. So verstrichen zwei Monate, als es plötzlich an meiner Tür klopfte: "Madame Fraser, ein Mann möchte sie gerne sprechen. Er sagt es sei äußerst wichtig!", die letzten beiden Worte betonte der Wirt sehr stark. Und so nahm ich Faith auf den Arm. Und meinen Arzneikoffer, denn ich hatte schon so ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. "Claire?", beim Klang von Jamies Stimme erschrak ich: "Claire! Ich brauche deine medizinische Hilfe! Sie stirbt sonst. Und ihr Baby auch." "Dein Baby meinst du? Von deiner Liebschaft? Warum sollte ich dir helfen?" , ich war einfach geschockt. Wie konnte er das von mir verlangen? "Bitte! Du bist meine einzigste Chance. Nur du!", flehte er. "Weißt du wie schwer das für mich ist?", fragte ich ihn, aber ich war schon auf dem Weg nach draußen: "Kannst du sie bitte halten?", ich drücke Faith in Jamies Arme: "Du hältst sie bestimmt besser."  
  
Wir stiegen in die Kutsche und fuhren schnurstracks in Richtung Jareds Appartement. "Sie ist hübsch. Ganz so, wie ihre Mutter.", sagte Jamie fasziniert von meiner Tochter. "Du hast dich gegen sie entschieden.", antwortete ich kalt. Das war die einzigste Unterhaltung während der Fahrt.  
  
"Wo ist sie?" "Hier entlang!", sagte er und führte mich in ein Zimmer, in dem ein einzelnes Bett stand. Die Frau, die in diesem Bett lag, sah sehr schlecht aus. Sie rief immer und immer wieder: "Ich sterbe! Lieber Gotte hilf mir!" "Ganz ruhig. Ich habe eine sehr gute Ärztin mitgebracht. Sie wird versuchen dir zu helfen. Nur Ruhe.", Jamie versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was aber nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war. "Claire, hilf ihr doch bitte!", waren Jamies letzte Worte, bevor ich mich ans Werk machte und mein Denken rein auf das Überleben dieser Frau konzentrierte. Doch es war zwecklos. Das Baby lag quer im Mutterleib. Nach meiner Einschätzung hatte sie schon so viel Blut verloren, dass sie eigentlich schon tot sein müsste. Also verließ ich kurz das Zimmer um mit Jamie zu sprechen: "Sie stirbt. Egal was ich mache. Höchstens das Kind könnte ich retten. Aber das ist auch nicht sicher.", sagte ich zu ihm um ihm die Lage deutlich zu machen, "Ich habe Betäubungsmittel und alles da. Sie wird keine Schmerzen haben müssen. Sie wird ruhig einschlafen und ich kann dann das Baby retten. Eine andere Chance gibt es nicht!" "Dann gibt ihr etwas und sorge dafür, das wenigstens einer der beiden überlebt.", entschloss sich Jamie drastisch. "Wenn du das willst."  
  
"Wie soll dein Sohn heißen?", fragte ich Jamie, nachdem alles vorbei war, "der kleine hätte sicher gern einen Namen." "Such du dir einen Namen aus Sassenach. Er braucht auch eine Mutter. Und die kannst nur du sein. Es sei denn, du ziehst es vor, das der kleine wie seine Mutter stirbt. Er braucht schließlich Nahrung. Und die kann er nur in Form von Muttermilch bekommen." "Ich ihn saugen? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Den Sohn der Hure, mit der du mich betrogen hast soll ich ernähren? Es ist schon schwierig mit Faith allein es über die Runden zu schaffen. Es braucht enorm Energie ein Kind zu säugen, Jamie." "Du könntest hier leben. Ich gebe dir essen und alles was du brauchst." "Das würde dir wohl gefallen. Das ich wieder zurück komme. Deine Hure ist ja leider tot. Du brauchst ja wieder irgendeine, um seinen Trieb zu besänftigen. Aber mit mir nicht! Ich komme nicht angekrochen! Nicht ich! Dafür hast du mich zu sehr verletzt!" "Aber, Claire. Hör mir doch zu!" "Ich will von dir nichts mehr hören. Du hast mir zu sehr wehgetan. Ich gehe.", gab ich wieder, nahm Faith und meinen Koffer und ließ mich von einem Lakai nach Hause fahren. Dort lag ich wach. Heulend vor Trauer und Wut und Entsetzen. Doch eine Frage blieb offen. Warum lag die Frau in einem extra Bett im Gästezimmer und nicht in unserem Ehebett? Diese Frage konnte nur Jamie mir beantworten. Hatte er mir doch das richtige erzählt. Musste er mit ihr schlafen, um nicht verraten zu werden? Es interessierte mich und da ich sowieso den kleine Fratz nicht dem Tod überlassen konnte, fuhr ich am nächsten Morgen doch wieder in die Rue Tremoulins.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du wiederkommen würdest.", er öffnete mir die Tür und grinste. "Nur wegen dem kleinem. Und weil ich nun doch deine Erklärung anhören möchte.", antwortete ich ernst. "Nett von dir. Also bist du doch nicht so kalt, wie du dich gestern gehalten hast. Komm herein. Ich bringe Faith schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, wo Alexander schon auf seine neue Mama wartet.", sagte er und nahm die kleine an sich. Sein Gesicht drückte Liebe, Zuneigung und Wärme für eine Tochter aus und die Frage stellte sich mir, warum er nicht bei mir geblieben war. Warum hatte er mich hintergangen? Es gab wichtigeres als Geschäfte. Das musste es. "Nun komm schon rein.", Jamies tiefe Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich setzte mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer. Dann nahm ich Alexander, legte ihn an meine Brust und gab ihm Milch. "Jetzt erzähl es mir. Damit ich wenigstens weiß, warum ich dich verlassen habe.", sagte ich ungeduldig.  
  
++++ eigentlich iss es 4.kap schon halb fertig, aba mir fällt leider net ein, wie ich weiterschreiben soll +++ 


	4. Offenbahrungen

~Kapitel 4~ ~Offenbarungen~  
  
"Ich hohl uns erst mal etwas zu trinken.", sagte er und verschwand. Ich machte mir inzwischen Gedanken. Sollte ich zu diesem Mann zurückkehren? In meine Gegenwart, ins 20. Jahrhundert konnte ich ja nicht mehr. Faith hielt mich hier. Bei Jamie. In Paris. In 18.Jahrhundert. Ich konnte nicht mehr weg. Mein Weg war bestimmt. Und ich war ja auch noch immer mit Jamie verheiratet. "Claire? Ist dir nicht gut?", Jamie weckte mich aus meinen Überlegungen. Er hatte zwei Gläser mit Wein dabei und stellte sie auf den Tisch. "Nein, nein. Es ist alles ok. Keine Sorge.", antwortete ich. "Warum Wein? Es ist nicht gut für eine Mutter während sie ein oder zwei Kinder säugt Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen. Bringst du mir bitte Tee. Der ist besser für uns." "Ja. Mache ich. Kein Problem.", er rief einen Diener und bestellte den Tee.  
  
"Claire?!", hörte ich nach eine langen Pause Jamie: "Es tut mir Leid." "Was tut dir Leid? Das du mein Leben zerstört hast?" "Claire, bitte hör mir zu. Ich werde versuchen es dir zu erklären. Lass mich bitte ausreden." Und so erzählte er, was an diesem und den anderen Tagen sich ereignet hatte. Jamie stand am ersten Tag wirklich zeitiger auf, um die Geschäfte im Hafen zu erledigen. Dabei wurde er auf eine Frau und drei Männer aufmerksam, die ihn beobachteten. Dann ging die Frau auf ihn zu fragte ihn, ob wer er sei. "James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. "Wieso fragen sie?" Doch die Frau war schon verschwunden und Jamie sah nur noch die vier Rücken. Nur um mich nicht zu beunruhigen, hatte er mir das erzählt. Am nächsten Morgen, waren sie wieder da, aber diesmal kam ein Mann zu ihm. Jamie fiel um. Dieser Mann sah aus wie Jonathan Randall. Nur etwas jünger. Sonst ganz genauso. "Sie sind also der Bastard, der mir meine Claire weggenommen hat?" "Ihre Claire? Warum behaupten sie das? Sie kennen sie nicht einmal." "Ich kenne sie. Und zwar länger als sie. Ich habe sie zuerst geheiratet!" "Frank Randall?", fragte Jamie ungläubig, "Sie sind Frank Randall?" "Genau der bin ich. Und niemand anderes. Claire ist meine Frau! Nur meine! Ihr Herz gehört mir!", brüllte Frank zurück. Jamie holte aus und verpasste Frank einen Kinnhaken, worauf dieser leblos zu Boden fiel. Dann ging er weg. Am nächstem Tag besuchte er Charles um die neuesten Pläne in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber er bekam so gut wie nichts heraus. "Dann kam der vierte Tag. Der Tag an dem du in mein Büro gestürmt kamst. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich auch an diesem Früh wieder so zeitig gegangen bin, aber auf jeden Fall war da diese Frau. Und die Männer, aber nicht Frank." Sie überfielen ihn. Einer hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Dann zwangen sie ihn mit der Frau zu schlafen, oder, so sagten sie, werde sein Leben keine 10 Minuten mehr dauern. Also ließ sich Jamie mit der Frau ein. Sie sah ja auch nicht unbedingt schlecht aus und wenn Claire kommen würde? Aber nein. Das würde sie garantiert nicht. Nicht heute. Nicht an diesem schwarzem Tag.. Doch Claire kam und sein Leben wurde von einem Tag auf den anderen zerstört. "Das ist meine Geschichte. Du kannst sie glauben oder auch nicht. Das überlasse ich dir." Ich antwortete nicht. Die Geschichte war einfach zu verrückt. Aber würde Jamie sich so etwas ausdenken? Würde er mir sagen, dass Frank, mein vorheriger Ehemann hier war. Würde er mit so einer Geschichte dann nicht riskieren, dass er mich verlor. Nein. Dafür war er zu intelligent. "Jamie.?" "Ja Claire? Glaubst du mir nicht?" "Woher soll ich das wissen? Deine Geschichte ist schon sehr unwirklich. Meinst du nicht?" "Was kann ich dafür. Was denkst du wie lange ich überlegt habe, ob ich dir die Geschichte so, wie sie passiert ist, auch wirklich erzählen sollte. Es ist mir wirklich schwergefallen." "Und Frank is hier? In Frankreich? In Paris?", fragte ich ungläubig, "Wie soll er mich gefunden haben und überhaupt wissen, das ich hier bin? Und warum hat er mich dann jetzt noch nicht gefunden, obwohl er doch schon 7 Monate hier ist?" Die Fragen in mir häuften sich, doch ich fand einfach keine Antwort. Konnte Frank wirklich hier sein? Und wenn ja, woher wusste er dann, dass ich in Paris bin? Plötzlich fiel es mir ein. Frank war Historiker. Schon vor längerer Zeit hat er sich mal für Frankreich interessiert gehabt, aber ist ihm da mein Name schon aufgefallen? Und wusste er denn schon damals, dass der Steinkreis einen in die Vergangenheit bringen würde? Ich wusste es nicht. Gar nicht. Und deswegen beschloss ich mich mit Frank zu treffen, wenn ich ihn fand... wenn... "Jamie, ich geh dann mal wieder. Soll ich den kleinen Alexander mitnehmen, oder dir Milch bis morgen dalassen?" "Lass ihn nur hier. Morgen kommst du ja (hoffentlich) wieder. Dann können wir weiter reden. Ich habe nämlich schon vermutet, dass dich das alles ziemlich mitnehmen würde..." Und so verabschiedete ich mich mit Faith von ihm und fuhr nach Hause um über das Gehörte nachzudenken.  
  
+++++ das Kapitel ist zwar nicht allzu lang, aber ich stell es trotzdem mal hier her... kurze Kapitel gefallen mir besser *g*. BITTE MEHR REVIEWS !!! oder liest das hier niemand? *traurig sei*. Wen der plötzliche Wandel verwundert möchte ich noch mal sagen, das es jetzt MEINE Geschichte ist. ...mein Schatz ...mein Schatz *an hdr denk*. Naja. Eins noch empfehle euch mal die FanFic von Mine zu lesen... eine ganz ganz liebe Freundin von mir. Hat das gleiche Thema aber eine andere Schreibweise als ich... ALSO LEST DIE GESCHICHTE AUCH!!!!!!!!!! Gleiches Thema- gleiches Buch- gleiche Sprache... und noch was: ich brauch schöne Französische Namen!!! Wichtig!!! Tnx.  
  
Coming soon: Claire meets Frank +Ende meiner Geschwafelei++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
